Tolette
DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% |skill 3 lv10 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2019-05-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Distant Lands |skill g lv1 = Deal 550% DMG to all enemies / 20% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / 30% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Distant Lands |skill g2 lv1 = All allies' ATK • DEF 100% up / 100% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2019-05-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Distant Lands |skill x lv1 = Deal 650% DMG to all enemies / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Distant Lands |skill x2 lv1 = All allies' ATK • DEF 150% up / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = Blazing Hot Frost Flower ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2019-05-16 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 50 |cost 0 = 32 |atk 0 = 3300 / 5280 |def 0 = 3300 / 5280 |soldiers 0 = 3100 / 6200 |max level 1 = 60 |cost 1 = 38 |atk 1 = 3630 / 7392 |def 1 = 3630 / 7392 |soldiers 1 = 3410 / 8680 |max level g = 70 |cost g = 42 |atk g = 4356 / 8654 |def g = 4356 / 8654 |soldiers g = 3751 / 9462 |max level x = 90 |cost x = 46 |atk x = 10630 / 20184 |def x = 9900 / 18084 |soldiers x = 10500 / 19980 |medals 0 = 2000 |gold 0 = 20000 |medals 1 = 3200 |gold 1 = 32000 |medals g = 4500 |gold g = 45000 |medals x = 6500 |gold x = 65000 |description = This mage has yet to find a partner who will join her on her quest for distant lands. |friendship = Hey, get the lead out! We still have a really long way to go! |meet = You look up for a long trip! Come with me to distant lands! |battle start = Lose and you must join me! |battle end = I need more partners. |friendship max = You're tired? Okay, fine... Take my hand, and I'll pull you along! |friendship event = I thought you had more energy, but I won't leave you. We'll reach those distant lands no matter what, partner! |rebirth = I've asked countless others, but no one will join my quest. But that's only hardened my resolve to reach distant lands. I WILL make it happen, and I'll protect you the whole way. |awaken chance = 40 |awaken orb = 1 |awaken l = 5 |awaken m = 10 |awaken s = 15 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Duskberry |rebirth item 1 count = 1 |availability = }}